The Punisher
by HighFlyer09
Summary: "You must be their punisher; for no one knows the pain they caused more then you."
1. Prologue

**This is set fifty years after Edward and the Cullens left in New Moon. Bella didn't jump off the cliff, so Alice never came. **

* * *

"You have been hurt," Aro said, standing with his hands clasped behind is back. He gazed down to the hooded figure before him. "You have been used. You have been betrayed. Betrayed by the ones who said they loved you. Used by those who called themselves your friends. Hurt by those you used to love." He paused, his words ringing in the silence that deafened the council room.

"Everyone you know is dead. Time has moved on and they have been forgotten. You have been forgotten. You are dead to them. You are dead because of them." Aro paused again. Looking for any response from the figure before him, but none came, so he continued.

"You died a long time ago because you no longer had a purpose. But you have been reborn; reborn because your time on this world is not over. Those who cause pain deserve to be punished. They cannot be allowed to roam free on this Earth."

Aro began to slowly walk down the steps as he continued to speak, his lips beginning to curl in a small grin. "You must be their punisher; for no one knows the pain they caused more then you." He gazed at the figure.

"You are powerful. Your powers are beyond this world. You have been blessed by some unknown force because they know what you must face. They know it must be you who passes judgment on those who must be punished. You have trained hard. For fifty years we, the council, have watched you become what you are. And now, we know you are ready. Ready to face the world that has given you nothing but pain. The time has come for you to face your true destiny." He paused as he stopped in front of the figure. "And now, my dear, the question is. Do you believe you are ready to face your destiny?"

The figure slowly reached up and removed the hood. Her red eyes glinted in the light, no emotion showed on her cold face. "Yes, master." And with that answer, Isabella Swan sank to one knee and bowed before Aro.

* * *

**Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's chapter 1. **

* * *

She was sitting on a cushion, her legs elegantly crossed beneath her. Her hands rested on her knees as she sat with her back straight. She was breathing slowly; in, and out. She didn't move. She didn't acknowledge anything in this meditative state, even when Jane entered the room.

Jane paused. She knew how dangerous it was to walk up to a vampire who was unaware of her presence, especially this vampire. She was very dangerous, Jane knew that all too well, but she had to tell her of the news. Aro had sent her. She stood silently as she contemplated on what to do.

It was less than thirty seconds before she decided that she would come back when it was safer. However, it was an inconvenience to her. She sighed and turned swiftly around, heading out the door, but she never made it.

The door slammed shut in front of her by an invisible force, and suddenly she was in the air and slammed against the wall with her feet dangling below her. She struggled against the force, but she knew it'd be futile. After a few seconds, she relaxed and gave in. There was no point fighting it, so she instead satisfied herself by glaring down at the still serene figure and focusing all her power into their head. If it had been anyone else, they would have been begging for death from the excruciating pain they would have felt. But of course, she wasn't anyone else. She was Bella.

"You know that won't work." Bella's eyes were still closed, her face still content. "I'm surprised you haven't figured that out by now. You know, it is rather annoying to be walking down the hallway and feel you attempting to pry yourself into my mind." Bella slowly opened her eyes and gazed at the blonde dangling against the wall. The corners of her lips twitched a little. She loved seeing someone so powerful be so helpless.

Jane jerked against the hold again. Bella tilted her head slightly to the side, and Jane gasped as the force around her increased and she felt herself slowly being crushed. She stared into Bella's eyes, apprehension creasing her forehead. Bella just looked at her, no emotion grazed her face. She seemed to be studying her, almost. Watching as the nervousness seeped through Jane's eyes, and the fear, the fear. God, she loved the fear.

But, she knew this was wrong. Aro would be greatly upset if she killed Jane. She didn't want to upset Aro, so she slowly released her power on Jane and slowly set her down on her feet again. Jane stumbled, and steadied herself against the wall as she gained control of her movements once again. Once she regained her balance, which was less than half a second, she straightened herself, readjusted her cloak, and looked at her attacker. Bella was standing now, looking bored as she glanced around her room.

"Aro sent me to tell you some news," Jane said stiffly. Bella's eyes fell on hers once again and she felt a chill crawl up her spine.

"And? What is it."

Jane glared at her. She hated her so much, yet envied her, and at some level, desired her. Everyone did. Even when she was a human, she had been beautiful, but now, as a vampire, she was the epitome of beauty.

But Jane was jealous. She was jealous because she was no longer Aro's favorite, no longer the star. When they had found out the extent of Bella's powers, Jane knew she was no longer needed. She was becoming and inconvenience, and that in itself was enough for her to hate Bella. Bella had taken everything from her, and there was nothing she could do.

Bella smirked and tilted her head. "You want to kill me."

Jane glared back, not answering.

Bella began moving towards her. "You want to kill me, but yet, you don't. You fear what Aro would think about you, what I would do to you if you tried." Jane took a cautious step back as Bella took a step forward.

"You wish that I wasn't here. That I was never turned, yet you envy me because of what I have become."

Jane stepped back again, but her back hit the wall. Bella pushed her body against Jane, her arms slowly snaking down the other girls body. Jane gasped as she felt one of Bella's legs slide between her own. Bella grasped Jane's wrists and forced her arms up above her head. She dipped her head down and her nose grazed against Jane's neck as she breathed in deeply.

"I can smell your fear." Jane whimpered as the pressure between her legs increased.

"I can smell your desire." Bella nipped her ear, then stepped back, away from Jane, but Jane was still frozen, she couldn't move. The force had returned, and it held her in that position as Bella eyed her. She felt the ties of her cloak loosen, and it fell to the floor, revealing that she was clad only in a black mini skirt and a black tank top. Bella's eyes raked over the other girls body, and as her eyes traveled upward from the girl's waist, the tank top moved with it, stopping below her breasts. Bella stepped forward again and placed a hand on the girl's hip, feeling the cold skin that had just been hidden.

Jane hated this. She hated that she wasn't in control, hated who was in control of her, and yet she craved it. She craved more. Suddenly, that feeling intensified, and she moaned as it seeped through her being. Bella smirked down at her as her fingers slowly dragged across the other girl's stomach.

"S-stop," Jane stuttered, causing Bella to grin psychotically.

"You want me to stop?" Bella's hand dragged slowly downward and caressed Jane's inner thigh. Jane whimpered as she struggled against the invisible bonds that held her.

"Is that really what you want? Because it sounds to me like you're enjoying this." Her hand moved closer to its destination, and Jane moaned again. Bella pressed herself against Jane, and grinned down at the smaller girl. There mouths were centimeters apart, and Jane could smell the enticing scent of her captor. Bella leaned forward slowly and grinned as Jane moved forward too, anticipating what was about to happen.

Just as their lips were about to touch, Bella chuckled and stepped back, removing her hold on the other girl. Jane went limp, her arms fell back to her side, and she slid to the floor, still graceful. She was breathing hard, even though there was no need to. She blinked her eyes as if coming out of a daze, and leaned her head back against the wall.

"I hate you," she sighed.

Bella chuckled again. "And yet, you don't." She walked away from Jane and sat down on the couch. "Now hurry up and situate yourself, I believe there was something you needed to tell me."

Jane stood, grabbing her cloak. She whipped it around her self and tied it back into place. She had to control her anger. She couldn't let it show. When she was finished recovering, she looked at Bella, who was smirking and eyeing her. Jane showed know indication that she was apprehensive, but the chill she had felt earlier came back full force. Bella's grin widened.

"Yes. I am to tell you that we have found where she is located." Bella's grin vanished, and the cold expression that always adorned her face returned.

* * *

**Tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2. Thanks for all the reviews!**

* * *

It was curious how so much could change in such little time. Fifty years was long for a human, but for a vampire, it barely seemed like a week. Well, that's how it used to be, until they had met her.

She had changed their lives. In her presence, a day became a week. Everyone had loved her, everyone still loved her. It was kind of ironic though because in the end, they had still left. It hadn't mattered how much she loved them or they loved her. They had still left.

Alice had had many visions of her the first few months, and each one broke her heart even more. Seeing Bella distraught and frozen in the woods, seeing her catatonic as she walked through her life, and then seeing Charlie finally getting fed up and threatening to send her to her mother if she couldn't help herself out. It pained Alice to see her once best friend practically destroying herself over the turmoil of her heart. All she wanted to do was fly back to Forks and comfort her friend, but she couldn't. Anytime the thought crossed her mind after a vision, Edward would glare at her and growl "Don't you dare," to her.

However, as time continued, Alice would get less and less visions of Bella. She would see Bella driving towards La Push, and then suddenly, she would vanish from her sight. The first time it had happened, she had panicked and was nearly out the door intent on heading to the airport when Edward had flown out of no where and had tackled her to the ground. She had hissed and pushed and kicked, but he wouldn't budge. She had given in and had sulked in her room until she had seen another vision of Bella. After awhile though, the more Bella went to the reservation, the less Alice saw her in her visions. Then, one day, Alice received a vision of Bella, who was smiling, the pain gone from her eyes. After that, Bella had then completely vanished all together.

The reason as for why Alice never searched for her after that was because of that smile. Bella had looked happy. For the first time, she had been smiling; smiling without the vampires there, happy without the vampires there. Alice felt slightly at peace at the thought that Bella was slowly moving on.

It had been a year later when they had heard the news. It was a massacre, a hate crime is what the media said, but they all knew that wasn't true. It wasn't even humans. The video of the destruction of La Push was horrible. All the houses destroyed, cars overturned in the road, smoke billowing through the air. Had they been able to cry, they would all have been sobbing. Alice blamed herself. She blamed her visions. She didn't understand why she hadn't seen this happening. It terrified her, not knowing what had happened to Bella. If she had survived, or gotten away, she didn't know, and it was killing her.

Edward finally caved. He couldn't stand seeing what had happened and not knowing where she was, so they had gotten on the first plane out of Alaska to Phoenix and drove to Forks. All of them had come, to find out what had happened and for protection.

By the time they had arrived, Forks was flooded with news crews and police officers. FBI and S.W.A.T. crews were cruising through the town, searching for any of the culprits. Of course none would be found.

The Cullens had gotten through the police barrier, thanks to Carlisle's connections, and the first place they had driven too was the Swan residence. There fears were realized when they saw the crime scene tape strung around the whole house, and the officers and crime scene investigators going through the rubble. An ambulance was there with a stretcher sitting next to it. A body bag was laying on it.

"We found him lying on the ground with his neck broken and lacerations all over his body," the cop had said when Carlisle was able to speak. "There were definite signs of a struggle. We fear that his daughter has probably shared the same fate, but we haven't found her body. Everyone in La Push was treated the same."

Esme nearly collapsed, but Emmet had caught her. Rosalie stood frozen, shock adorning her features. Edward looked as if he was transforming all over again. Alice felt the same. She felt like she was underwater with venom pouring through her veins. Jasper held her tightly as he felt emotion after emotion pouring from each of his family members.

"Whoever these killers were, they had their sights set on that Quileute tribe. They were entirely wiped out. The only other place destroyed besides their Reservation was this house, and we can't figure out why. We think it has something to do with the relationship the daughter had with that boy who lived there."

Carlisle had thanked the officer, and they had left. They knew there was nothing they could do. After that, everything had started to fall apart.

Edward knew she was dead, and he blamed himself. It was his fault that they had left. It was his fault that he hadn't allowed himself or Alice to at least check up on her. His self-loathing and self-pitying attitude was too much to bear for most of them, especially Jasper, so Edward would leave for long periods of time, and whenever he came back, it was only for a little while before he would leave again. No one would ask where he was going or what he was doing.

At first, Emmet was set on finding her. He wouldn't believe that his little sister had perished, even though it was less likely that she hadn't. He and Rosalie would go back to Forks many times, much to her discomfort, and would try to find clues or messages that Bella could have left behind. But after ten years, they, or rather Emmet, gave up.

Alice and Jasper had fallen apart. Alice had become obsessed with her visions. Much like Emmet, she was determined to find Bella, but by a different way. She would sit for days, sometimes weeks, gazing into the future, trying to find some hint of Bella. Jasper had become fed up. Time and time again he would tell her that it was useless. Bella was clearly dead and gone. Alice would become so angry that they would argue for hours on end. Finally, having had quite enough, Jasper had left. He told her he couldn't stand there while she searched for someone who was gone. And then he confessed to her that he knew how she felt about Bella. How, every time Bella crossed her mind, he could literally feel the love and hope that seemed to seep from his wife. He said he understood why she had been searching for so long was because she loved her. She loved her more than him. He told her it was okay, but that he needed some time. He was gone for thirty years before he came back with Claire. He was extremely happy and Alice was glad. She had hugged him when he came back and they knew that they were going to be okay.

Time moved on, but no one forgot. The sight of Bella's house haunted each one of them. The annihilation of their once wolf neighbors weighed down their shoulders. Around each other, they pretended that life was good, that they were happy. But behind closed doors, reality would always sink in, and the realization that they had lost a member of their family tormented them all.

* * *

**More to come soon. :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3. I would like to thank ScOut4It for letting me know about a mistake I made in chapter 2. I meant to say that the Cullens flew to Seattle and then drove to Forks. Thanks for the correction!**

**And I suppose I should put a disclaimer. I don't own twilight or any of it's characters. **

* * *

Bella walked swiftly down the hallway with Jane. Neither of them said a word. Jane was still seething from what had happened. Bella could feel the anger and hatred, and slight desire, emanating from the other girl, but it didn't matter. She knew Jane couldn't hurt her.

They rounded the corner and strode through the double doors that led to the council room. Marcus, Caius, and Aro were all seated in their thrones. The rest of the council was seated in pews alongside where the three elders sat. The various guardians of each council member were scattered about the room.

When Bella and Jane entered, the room became silent.

"Where is she," Bella said, as she made her way towards the three seated vampires, stopping at the stairs. Jane went to stand by her brother, Alec.

"Ah, Bella, how good to see you my dear."

"Tell me where she is."

Aro's eyes flashed. "Patience, my dear."

"She seems to have forgotten her manners." Caius smirked down at Bella. She remained indifferent. She sank to one knee, bowing before them. "My apologies. Please forgive me for my insolence."

Aro stood up, and spread out his arms. "Not to worry my dear. You are very much forgiven." Bella stood back up. Caius scowled.

"And now, your reason for interrupting our very important council meeting. Yes, she has been located. However, she is moving. If it hadn't been for Demetri's delightful tracking ability, she would have remained invisible. We last heard of her in Canada. She has been constantly moving, thus finding her again will be an issue, which is why I am assigning Demetri, Felix, Alec, and Jane to go with you on your lovely mission."  
A hiss rang through the room. Aro glanced at Jane, but ignored it.

"That won't be necessary. I can go to where she was found and track her myself. They will just get in the way." Several more hisses rang out. Aro silenced them with a glare.

"Nonsense. I will not send you out for the first time alone." Aro turned around and sat back down.

Bella gazed up at Aro. "You think I will never return."

"Of course not," Aro stated. "I trust you. We trust you. We are only concerned of your safety my dear."

"You know very well that I can handle myself, master."

Aro sighed. "Bella, your efforts are futile. They will go with you whether you like it or not."

"Very well." She turned around and made her way towards the door.

"Bella," a soft voice rang out. She stopped, and turned back around, eyeing Marcus. He hadn't said a word nor looked at her since she had entered, but now he gazed at her with a knowing glance.

"Be mindful of your emotions." She looked at him, her face cold.

"Yes, master."

He looked away and continued dazing as if he hadn't said a word.

* * *

Bella walked into her room and sat down on her cushion again. She needed to meditate. She thought she would have been able to handle the news of Victoria's location, however, she felt slightly unhinged.

The thought that in a few days she would have the one of the causes of her destruction in her grasp was unimaginable. She had waited fifty years. Fifty years of learning to control her powers, fifty years of training herself to become a fighter. It all came down to this moment.

Having the others tag along would be an inconvenience, but she wouldn't go against Aro's word. He had been nothing but helpful to her, taking the role of her father after she had lost hers on that fateful day.

She chose not to think about it. That had been another lifetime for her, literally, but she still remembered everything that happened.

"_Bella! Jacob's on the phone!"_

_Bella ran down the stairs, stumbling a bit at the end, but managed to remain upright. Charlie smiled at the look of elation Bella had on her face. He was so glad that she had found Jacob. He had saved his daughter, and Charlie knew he owed a lot to the young boy._

"_Jake! Hey, how are you?" _

_Charlie smiled and went to sit on the couch. He flipped on the television and became engrossed in the basketball game._

"_Hey, Bella. You want to come down to the rez? The pack wants to have bonfire."_

_Bella smiled. "Yeah! Sure. When do you want me to come down?"_

"_Um, now would be good. The guys are already starving." _

_Bella laughed. "Of course they are. Just let me check with Charlie okay?"_

_Bella knew her father would say yes, but, being the good daughter that she was, she asked anyways._

"_Hey dad!" Bella called. "Is it okay if I go down to La Push? Jake wants to have a bonfire."_

_Bella paused, waiting for a response, but none came. Bella frowned._

"_Dad?" _

"_Bella, everything okay?" Jake's voice came through the phone, sounding worried._

_Bella walked out of the kitchen, the phone still clutched in her hand. _

"_Dad?"_

"_Bella? What's wrong."_

_Bella walked into the living room, and screamed._

"_BELLA!" Jake shouted, but Bella dropped the phone. This couldn't be happening._

_Standing in her living room was Victoria, her pale hand wrapped around her father's neck. Charlie was bleeding profusely from gashes that covered his body. He gasped for air as she tightened her grip. His eyes widened as he saw Bella. _

_Victoria turned her head to face Bella and grinned. _

"_Hello Bella," she said, and with a flick of her wrist, she snapped Charlie's neck._

_Bella screamed._

It had been hell after that. She remembered seeing Jacob as a wolf crash through the window and attack Victoria. She escaped and disappeared into the woods with part of the pack trailing after her. Jacob had forced Bella to get on top of him and he had run all the way to La Push, but it had already started. A newborn vampire army had appeared and was destroying everything, and killing everyone. One by one, Bella watched as her friends died, and after watching Victoria crush Jacob's wolf skull with her hands, she just wanted to die.

Victoria tortured her. She tormented her, telling her the Cullens had left her, abandoned her. Edward didn't love her enough to even come save her miserable human life.

Suddenly, Victoria had frozen, about to scratch her fingernails down Bella's body again. She had sniffed the air, and then disappeared. Bella wondered why her tormentor hadn't killed her. She later learned that the reason for Victoria's sudden departure was because of the presence of the Volturi.

It was Felix that had found her. Jane, Alec, Demetri, and Felix had been sent to see what the commotion in Seattle was all about, but they had arrived too late. They treated her wounds, managing to not drain her dry. She later learned that Aro had insisted that they didn't kill her. He was curious as to why the Cullens had been so interested in her, especially since she was human.

They took her to Volterra, and Aro instantly became intrigued by her power. He had heard about how the mind reading vampire couldn't read this human's mind. He had tested her ability by using the powers of others, and they had learned that her power was strictly in her mind.

Bella couldn't feel anything. She was dead. She was tired. She didn't care that there were vampires all around her, testing her. She didn't care that she could die at any moment. She welcomed that thought.

After awhile, Aro had made the decision to change her. He had told her that he couldn't pass up the chance to see her ability as a vampire.

"It must be very powerful," he had said, "because it has already manifested itself partially in your human mind."

When he had bitten her, she had felt the agonizing burn of the venom, but she didn't scream, she didn't cry. It was merely a scratch compared to how her heart felt.

For three days she lay there, silent. It had been the most peaceful change, Aro had said. Never in his existence had he seen someone change as quietly as she.

It was when the burning sensation had subsided when chaos finally ensued.

The first thing she did was drink from the human Aro had offered her. It had been the most delightful experience of her life, feeling the fear from the victim. And then, she had remembered.

Her father, murdered. Her friends, murdered. All because of her; all because of them.

And she _hated_ them.

She had screamed for hours, and it was during that time the extent of her abilities was known.

She felt the remorse, the sorrow, and the hatred, especially the hatred, literally pour from her. And it was then that she noticed that she was floating. Objects were whirling around the room smashing against the walls. She had been encompassed in a whirlwind of objects.

The other vampires in the room had fled to get the elders. They had arrived soon after and stared in shock at what was happening. The only one smiling was Aro, and he continued smiling as he jumped straight into the chaos and tackled Bella back to the ground.

The whirlwind stopped at that moment, and then her training had begun.

Aro had guessed that her power would be something like this. They later figured out that her power was telekinesis and that it was slightly controlled by her emotions. The reason why her mind had been able to block the mind reading was because of the power that lay dormant. It had protected her mind, and still did, but she could now control the force and could physically manifest it to do her will.

Her training became the most important thing to her besides revenge. She had to learn to control her powers, and to control her emotions. She learned to do both things very well, but she couldn't always control her hate. It was the dominate feeling that she had felt, but she learned to mask it and use it.

Bella opened her eyes, but didn't move from her meditative position as the last of her thoughts dissipated to the darkest parts of her mind. And then she smiled as she heard the quiet knock on the door. Stretching out with her mind, she grasped the door with her power and opened it.

She could sense Jane as she walked in and she grinned at the emotions that were coming of the usually stoic girl.

"You seem nervous," Bella said, as she stood up.

Jane opened her mouth to say something, but Bella cut her off. "I know why you came." The door swung shut behind Jane, and Bella slowly stalked forward as she used her power to remove the other girl's cloak.

"I know what you want."

She pinned Jane against the closed door, grasping the girl's hips. Jane looked up into Bella's eyes, her eyes glowing with desire and lust. Bella could feel it pouring off of the other girl, and she closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. She brushed her nose against the other girls neck, letting the emotions bask around her, slowly turning her on. When she opened her eyes, Jane almost collapsed from the feeling of the lust that intensified inside her body. She let out a soft whimper and Bella grinned as she dipped her head forward, and ravenously kissed the other girl.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all of the reviews! Here's chapter 4.**

* * *

Bella looked down at Jane as she hovered above her. Jane was panting furiously. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to be attempting to control herself again.

Bella rolled off the bed and walked over to her vanity. She sat down and slowly began brushing her hair. She watched Jane through the mirror. It fascinated her. The other girl was still lost to her senses.

It amazed Bella how someone could be manipulated by their emotions, but it irked her too. She was taught to control her emotions. She had to make sure she was never feeling too much or else she could lose control. If she did, her powers would spread out around her and she would lose control, which was dangerous for anyone near her. She could crush them, make them disappear, or make them go crazy. With a simple thought, and she could make someone walk off a building, or walk into a fire. She could enhance a person's emotions and make whatever they're feeling more intense, which was what Jane was currently trying to get out of.

The feelings of lust and desire coursed through her body still, but they were dissipating. Jane opened her eyes slowly, dazed. She'd never experienced anything like this. She actually felt tired. She slowly looked around Bella's room, and met Bella's eyes in the mirror. Bella paused in her brushing, smirked, and then looked away from Jane's reflection. She continued brushing.

"It's about time."

Bella was still naked. Jane eyed her perfectly carved body. It was as if she was carved from stone.

Bella's smile grew as she felt the other girl's eyes on her.

"Do you like what you see?"

Jane rolled her eyes, but refrained from answering. She didn't believe she could handle herself in a battle of words at the moment. She was still a little dizzy.

Bella sighed. She placed her brush down and stood up. Walking over to her closet, she put an extra sway in her hips, and smirked as she felt Jane's eyes on her again.

She pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans and a blood red tank top. As she slipped on her favorite pair of black boots, she glanced over at Jane who was still watching her.

"Hurry up and get dressed," Bella said to her. "I want to leave tonight."

Jane sat up, the sheets falling away from her naked body, and glared at Bella.

"Aro said we couldn't leave yet. We have to wait."

Bella hissed. "I've waited fifty years for this. I'm not going to wait any longer. If you want to follow your master's orders to come with me then you're leaving tonight. If you don't want to follow his orders, then I will simply leave without you or the rest."

Jane frowned. Leaving would make Aro angry, but if she let Bella go alone…

Jane shuddered at the thought.

"Fine," she said. "But we have to get the others before we go."

"Very well."

Jane began pulling on her clothes. She didn't like this. Not one bit. Either way, she was breaking Aro's orders. She hated upsetting her Master. She knew Alec and the others weren't going to like this either.

But Bella was the most important jewel of the Volturi. Regardless of how powerful she was, she was not allowed to be away from Volterra alone.

Jane glanced over at Bella, who was standing by the door waiting. Her eyes were slightly glazed over, as if she were daydreaming. Jane's eyes swept over the other girl. She felt her undead heart twitch as she remembered what they had done.

But she couldn't dwell on it. Bella wasn't like that. She didn't believe in love. She was completely cold. Bella had taken control, she had been dominant, and wouldn't let the other girl do anything but experience pleasure, but there was no feelings in her touches. No caress in her kiss. It had been rough, and hard. Everything love was not.

Jane internally scolded herself. She couldn't become hung up on pointless things like love. It was weak.

But as she glanced over at the other girl, she felt nothing but a strange desire to understand her.

"Are you ready yet?"

Jane met Bella's cold gaze, and nodded.

With that, Bella turned and elegantly walked out the door, her cloak swishing behind her.

Jane sighed.

* * *

Alice sat by the window, like she did almost everyday, gazing into the future. She didn't know what she was looking for. Well, that wasn't really true. She knew what she was looking for, but she wasn't sure on how to find it.

She had searched for any signs of Bella, and like every other time, came up blank.

She had searched for Victoria, who they had learned was the cause of the destruction in Forks fifty years ago, but her decisions were still so erratic that it gave Alice a headache trying to decipher them.

They should have known it was Victoria. She hated herself for being so ignorant. How could they have left Bella alone when they knew that Victoria had been James's mate? They knew that the death of a vampire's mate was the most heartbreaking experience, much worse then death. The person would be doomed to live the rest of eternity alone.

They had happened upon Laurent about ten years ago, give or take a year, and he had told them of what had truly happened in Forks. Of the destruction and death caused by Victoria and her newborn army.

Alice had been distraught all over again. She knew no one could have survived that.

But then, Laurent said that Victoria hadn't been able to kill Bella. She had tortured her yes, but before she could kill the human, she had been forced to flee. She never told Laurent why, but whatever it was seemed to frighten her.

The hope of hearing that Bella hadn't been killed had given her renewed hope. Both she and the rest of her family, minus Edward, would search for any clues of Victoria. They moved around again, never staying in one place, determined to find the red head vampire. It seemed as though she was the key to gaining knowledge of what happened to Bella.

And now they were in Canada, having been lead there by a nomad vampire they had come across mentioning that he had seen Victoria. They had built a log cabin deep in the woods where no one could find them, and had continued their search.

Alice sighed and closed her eyes once more. She searched for Victoria, hoping that she could find a trace, but the harder she looked, the less she came up with.

"Damn it!" She grabbed her head in her hands as her frustration got the better of her. Again.

She stood up and kicked her chair, which slammed against the wall and broke.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps rushing down the hallway. Her door suddenly burst open and her family flooded into the room.

"Alice! What's wrong? What happened?"

Alice glanced around her family and gave them a sorrowful look.

"Nothing. Just lost my temper. Sorry. I didn't mean to frighten anyone."

Everyone visibly relaxed.

"It's all right sweetie," Esme said. "You've been working very hard. Why don't you take a break and go hunting for a bit? It will clear your mind, I'm sure."

Alice shook her head lightly. "No. It's ok. I'm fi-"

Alice gasped as she was violently pulled into a vision.

_"No…no please… stop… I'm begging you… please."_

_"You want me to stop? You want ME to stop?"_

_Victoria screamed again as she convulsed on the ground. _

_"I'm going to kill you, Victoria, and make you feel the pain that you caused me. I am your punisher."_

Alice collapsed, gasping for air. Her family rushed forward, concerned.

"Alice! What was it? What did you see?" Jasper looked intently into her eyes as he kneeled beside her.

"I-I saw her."

"Who?"

Alice swayed, dazed. She had never experienced a vision quite like that before. She could feel a deep pain in her heart. And a deep hatred. There was so much hatred.

"I-I saw Victoria. She was being…tortured."

"Where did you see her Alice? Do you remember?"

"Near here. I'm not quite sure where, but I know it's not far. I couldn't quite see."

Emmett hissed. "Then that settles it. Let's go get that bitch and kill her."

Carlisle reprimanded his son. "Not yet. Alice said that she saw her being tortured. Who was torturing her? Did you see who they were?

Alice closed her eyes and put her hand on her forehead. She could feel a headache coming on.

"No. I didn't see who they were. I was them. I was the one torturing Alice, but it wasn't me. Does that make sense?"

Carlisle frowned. "You were someone else in your vision? Has that ever happened before?"

"No. Never."

Jasper turned to his father. "What does that mean?"

"I don't know." For once, their brilliant father had no theory.

Alice stood up, and brushed her clothes. "I have to go there. I feel like I'm supposed to be there."  
"Alice, sweet heart, you don't know that," Esme said.

"Then why did I have this vision? I had it for a reason. I have to go."

"Then I'm coming with you," Emmett said. "As much as I'm happy to hear about Victoria getting what she deserves, I still need to know it happens."

"We'll all go," Carlisle said. "We must learn of what really happened, and Victoria may be our only chance of finding anything."

Alice glanced around her family, determined looks adorned their faces, and nodded. She needed to find Victoria.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! :)**


End file.
